


You're Mine

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Couch Sex, Fingering, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai has loved Naruto since high school. He's quietly sat by and tried to figure out how to confess, but his plans get thrown to the wind after one drunken night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

Inky eyes blinked open slowly. An unfamiliar ceiling greeted Sai's sleepy stare. The room was lit by a widow to the left and the sounds of a world already awake for the day greeted his ears. He grunted, rolling over on his side and instantly froze. His lips parted in a silent sound and he nearly scrambled from the bed. Sunny blonde tresses obscured the left side of the person's face and the pillow the right side but Sai would know that man anywhere. He was in bed with Naruto.

Instead of scrambling from the bed like he wanted to, the raven eased himself away from the slumbering blonde slowly. He slid off the bed in his graceful way and backed up until he hit the wall. The cool touch of painted plaster on naked skin brought a small startled gasp from his lips. His eyes confirmed what his skin already had. He was naked as the day he was born.

Wide eyes surveyed the room, taking in the clothing strewn across the floor, the discarded pillows and quilt, and the bottle currently by the bedside told him plenty. A quick mental intake of his body confirmed the suspicion. According to the way his backside and lower back was aching, he had slept with Naruto the night before. The problem was he couldn't remember any of it.

The last thing he remembered was being at Ino's party and laughing with Shikamaru. He remembered the taste of vodka on his tongue and the memory reminded his body that he had drank quite a lot the night before. Sai covered his mouth with one hand, stumbling towards the bedroom door.

He pushed the door open and found a hallway he remembered from visiting Naruto through the years. He moved towards the bathroom, one hand on the wall to steady himself and the other still covering his mouth.

A minute later, the raven was at the sink, trying to wash the taste of vomit from his mouth. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth with a grimace, staring at himself in the mirror. His short hair stood up in all directions, spiked from sleeping and god only knew what else. He searched his brain for a glimpse of the night before but came up empty.  _Alcohol is lovely like that,_  he thought as he moved from the bathroom and back into the hall. He moved with quiet footsteps towards the bedroom, ears listening for any sounds that Naruto had woken up while he was in the bathroom.

The blonde was still sprawled across the bed, now taking up as much space as he could. Sai thanked whatever higher power there was that Naruto was a heavy sleep and alcohol only made it worse. He tipped toed into the room, glancing around on the floor for his own clothing. Finding his underwear, he pulled them on and then looked for his jeans. When he didn't find them in the bedroom, Sai huffed in annoyance.

The first thing he wanted to do was get a hold of Shikamaru. The Nara probably hadn't drunk too much and would remember what had happened for at least part of the night. Besides, talking to Shikamaru had always calmed the raven and soothed his nerves.

Back in high school, Sai had been quiet, a bit absentminded, and even standoffish. He kept to himself, focusing on school work until Naruto quite literally forced his way into the raven's life. The blonde had been a hard one to miss back then, still was. He was loud and outgoing. Sai didn't think the Uzumaki had ever met a stranger or ever would.

Sai had mostly avoided human contact back then, and that meant he avoided Naruto most of all. Back then, Sai didn't understand how to interact with people, didn't know what was proper and what could offend. But Naruto didn't care.

Three months after the beginning of ninth grade, Naruto started sitting with Sai at lunch. The raven had been baffled by the action but didn't comment. He figured the Uzumaki would tire of not talking during lunch eventually. But Naruto seemed to have out played him on that one. Never had Sai thought the blonde's friends would soon follow suit.

Sai soon found himself at one of the liveliest tables in the lunch room. Not long after, he had started joining in the idle banter and conversations easily. He found he could talk with them, enjoyed listening to them bicker between each other, but most of all, he enjoyed watching Naruto. The way the blonde was so adamant about whatever topic they discussed, be it classes or the newest action movie, intrigued the raven. Never had he seen so much passion in one person. He had also never heard so much noise from one person either, but that hadn't mattered.

Soon he was starting to feel awkward around the blonde. Not that Sai even knew what that meant. His heart sped up every time he saw the blonde. His face grew hot with a blush when Naruto swung a friendly arm around his shoulders. He felt almost queasy when he was near the blonde, especially if they were alone and when he wasn't with Naruto, he grew annoyed with the person who was.

At first he had thought he was sick, but when he went to the doctor the man laughed at him and told him he was in love and to just go home. Sai had frowned and proceeded home as told. He knew about this emotion called love but had never experienced it; never even though he could come to love someone. It was just such a foreign concept to him. He just couldn't grasp it.

Sai sighed at the memory as he padded down the hallway on bare feet. The wood was cool against his skin and it cooled the heat the memory brought to his body. After that he remembered going to Shikamaru, knowing the Nara was smart and very good at explaining things. Shikamaru hadn't laughed at him, hadn't beaten around the bush. He told Sai exactly what the doctor had but when Sai still didn't grasp the concept, the Nara agreed to explain further over shogi.

After that, they had stayed friends and now that they were in college and Sai was still working on his feelings and how to confess, Shikamaru was his, go to person when things went wrong. The Nara kept a cool head in any situation, and was easy for Sai to talk to. Besides, Shikamaru knew everything about the raven and his feelings and Sai was hoping the Nara would be able to help him now. Especially since Naruto had become somewhat know for sleeping around after high school.

Sai couldn't say he was surprised. Hurt, yes, but not surprised. The blonde was social always had been and always would be. He liked people, like getting to know them and could talk for hours about nothing, and people liked him back. Everyone adored the blonde and Sai was jealous of every person the blonde had taken to bed with him; the girls with their curves and long hair, the boys with their height and well-muscled bodies. Sai would never be either of those. He was short, had a lithe body with little muscle no matter how much he worked out. He looked ridiculous with long hair and would never have curves like a woman without pills and surgery. In short, he was as far from the type Naruto had chosen as he could get.

He finally spotted his jeans as he entered the living room. The pants were discarded by the door, forgotten in what Sai could only assume was their haste last night. He frowned to himself as he bent to retrieve his phone and winced as the action pulled and tightened sore muscles.

Phone now in hand, the raven made himself comfortable on the couch. He figured Naruto wouldn't be awake for a good while and Sai was sure he hadn't made it to the Uzumaki's apartment in his own car. Leaving at the current time wasn't much of an option unless he wanted to walk to a bus stop, the closest of which was further than his aching backside wanted him going.

He made a mental priority list as he unlocked his phone. First, call Shikamaru and find out exactly what had happened at the party. Second, find a way home that didn't involve walking. Third, get dressed.

Sai leaned back on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table as he scrolled down his list of contacts and selected Shikamaru's number. It took five rings before the Nara picked up.

"Shit." Shikamaru's groggy voice was muffled and Sai could hear the sound of rustling sheets as the Nara shifted in his bed. Well, what Sai was assuming was Shikamaru's bed.

"Hello?" The raven almost laughed at the annoyed tone the Nara's voice instantly took.

"Morning sunshine," Sai answered cheerfully, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. The Nara was never going to be a morning person. Sai got sadistic joy from pestering the Nara in the early hours of the morning and did so frequently, much to Shikamaru's annoyance.

"Sai?" Shikamaru's voice went from annoyed and sleepy to aware and concerned in less time than it took to say the raven's name.

"You sound surprised." Sai listened to the sounds of Shikamaru sitting up in bed and raised an eyebrow when the Nara's movements earned a grunt that wasn't his own.

"Found some company of your own last night?" Sai questioned, listing off the people he remembered being at the party and ticking off the ones he knew Shikamaru wouldn't sleep with as a way to distract himself from his own situation.

"Something like that," Shikamaru murmured, voice soft and telling. Sai didn't question the matter further. His own situation was direr than the one the Nara was in right then.

"So, what happened last night?" Sai asked, bracing himself for anything.

"You got drunk and made out with Naruto," Shikamaru answered in his normal no holds barred way.

"Fuck," Sai cursed, pressing a hand to his forehead, "And- and was he drunk as well?" The raven couldn't decide if it was better if Naruto had been drunk or if he would rather the blonde remember nothing.

"Tipsy but not drunk." The answer didn't come from the cell phone in his hand. Sai jumped, banging his ankle on the edge of the table as the unexpected voice echoed in his ears. His phone clattered to the floor, back popping off on impact and battery skidding across the living room floor.

Sai cursed loudly, hand gripping his injured foot as he sat back on the couch. He rubbed his ankle, willing away the pain as he turned to find Naruto leaning against the small section of wall beside the couch. The other man looked wide awake and showed no signs of being hung over.

"You," Sai had to swallow around the lump in his throat before he could finish the question, "You weren't drunk?"

Naruto shook his head, sunshine tresses falling in his face with the action.

"It takes a lot to get me drunk, though it didn't seem to take much for you." Sai grimaced at the comment. He'd never been good with alcohol and tried not to drink for the fear that something like this would happen.

"Didn't know you intended to get me drunk," Sai said as he stood, hands clenching into fists against his thighs,

"Didn't," Naruto answered, pushing off the wall and taking a step towards the raven, "You did that on your own."  _I didn't mean to,_ Sai thought with annoyance.

"Well, since you can remember what happened last night and I obviously can't, it would be much appreciated if you'd fill me in." Sai crossed his arms over his bare chest, putting all his weight on one foot as he tried not to lose his composure.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but obliged his friend.

"It was near the end of the party. You'd drunk more than your weight in vodka and I was surprised you could even stand at that point. You could do more than just stand, though. You came on to me, pretty hard, too. It's easy to guess where it went from there." Naruto watched as Sai's face crumbled with his words and the raven fell back against the couch.

"Shit, shit,  _shit_!" Sai cursed, letting his head fall into the cradle of his hands. He could feel his skin heat up with a blush that went all the way to his toes. He couldn't believe he'd done something like that. Well, he could, but he hadn't wanted something like that to happen. Sai had wanted to confess to Naruto properly, give the blonde a chance to take it all in and decide knowing exactly how Sai felt about him. Now Sai had fucked that plan all to hell with his own stupidity. He was going to kill Shikamaru for even letting him drink that much, let alone jump his crush.

"I'm sorry," the raven whispered to both Naruto and himself. He felt sick with embarrassment and anxiety. The couch beside him dipped and Sai looked up to find Naruto sitting beside him, a smile on his face.

"Why are you sorry? I didn't say no," Naruto said with a chuckle. Sai blushed even harder at the words, words jumbling in his mind and throat.

"It's just..." Sai sighed in defeat and decided now was as good as any after the night before, "I didn't want it to happen this way." He watched as Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and waited for the meaning of his words to sink in. The blonde wasn't as stupid as he wanted people to believe him and it didn't take long for understanding to dawn in his eyes.

"You..." Naruto pointed at Sai, "Like  _me_?" The blonde pointed to himself with the last two words. Sai nodded, having looked away from the Uzumaki. Naruto stared at the raven open mouthed and then shook his head with a smile. The blonde curled a finger under Sai's chin and made the raven look at him. Sai met the blonde's stare with determination to take whatever the Uzumaki threw at him. But the press of warm lips against his own was the last thing he had expected.

A surprised gurgle was the only noise the raven could make, eyes going wide as the man he'd dreamed about for so long willingly kissed him. His surprise was so complete, Sai forgot to respond to the gentle touch. Naruto pulled back with a small frown only to laugh at the look on Sai's face. The raven stared at Naruto, fingers tracing his lips.

"You...But you aren't...I'm not...Why would you...?" Sai closed his mouth with a small snap, words just out of his reach. He settled for looking at Naruto, who was still smiling at him. The blonde scooted closer, one arm going around the artist's waist. Sai shivered at the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

"How long?" Naruto asked against his cheek where Sai had turned his face away. Sai squeezed his eyes shut.

"Since high school." He couldn't look at the blonde's face. Fear that the Uzumaki would be disgusted about how long Sai had been pinning for him kept inky eyes shut even as Naruto cupped Sai's cheek and turned him to face him.

"So long," Naruto mused, pressing a kiss to the raven's cheek, "How did you manage not to hate me?" Sai jerked at the question, turning his head sharply and narrowly missing Naruto's nose with his chin.

"Why would I hate you?" Sai asked, eyebrows furrowing as he shifted back and away from Naruto. The blonde sighed, letting his hand fall away from pale skin.

"I haven't exactly been committed to one person, Sai," Naruto told him. Thin lips formed a small 'o' and quickly became a sad smile.

"You didn't know how I felt. Why should I be angry at you for enjoying life?" Sai asked softly, hand twisting in his lap.

"Because seeing you date that jack ass three months ago made me see red." Sai turned sharply, eyes wide as he looked at his friend.

"You were jealous of Luke?" Sai asked, not completely understanding what the blonde meant. Naruto frowned, turning away from the raven's intense stare.

"He didn't deserve you," Naruto muttered more to himself than Sai and said louder, "I never did like him, you know? He had an ego bigger than the university. And something about him always rubbed me the wrong way. But I'm glad you went out with him. It made me finally see just how special you are to me and...and made me see just how I feel about you." Naruto blushed as he said it, rubbing absently at the back of his head.

Sai couldn't believe what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to reply, to answer the confession in kind but all that came out was a soft surprised noise. This time when Naruto leaned in towards him, Sai eagerly met him half way.

The raven moaned against his friend's lips, kissing Naruto back happily. Hand gripped at his waist as the raven lost himself in the taste of the blonde's mouth. 'He likes me' played on repeat in Sai's mind until it was roaring in his ears. The raven moved as close to Naruto as he could get, shoving the blonde backwards against the couch without a second thought.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss with a chuckle, hands smoothing up the raven's back. Sai settled himself on the Uzumaki's lap pressing as close as he could get. He pressed lips against the blonde's neck, kissing and nipping his way to the blonde's collar bone.

"Eager much?" Naruto asked breathlessly, fingers twisting in black tresses as Sai learned the lines and dips of his neck.

"You would be too," Sai said against the blonde's ear lobe, "I've waited so long for this..." Hands framed the artists face, pulling him back so Naruto could met his gaze. Sky blue eyes stormy with lust made Sai's breathing hitch. His cock throbbed to life, tenting the dark material of his underwear.

"We've got a lot to make up for then," Naruto whispered, pulling the raven down in to a kiss. Sai's heart jumped in his chest, pounding in his ears as the blonde's tongue traced his lips and then slid inside his mouth. The raven moaned, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck as the blonde explored his mouth.

Naruto's fingers traced across Sai's back, coming to rest on slim hips. Long fingered hands wrapped easily around the raven's waist; pulling Sai closer. The raven shifted and then rocked his hips down against Naruto's. His erection pressed against the blonde's and even through cloth it had them moaning. Part of Sai wanted to take this slow, enjoy every second for as long as he could, but the throbbing of his erection and the ache in his lower body disagreed with this idea.

Sai rolled his hips against Naruto's again, enjoying the husky groan it pulled from the blonde. The Uzumaki broke the kiss, hand sliding lower to cup the raven's bottom.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Naruto murmured against pale skin, lips tracing the muscles of Sai's throat.

"Here's fine," Sai replied, questing hands tracing the dips and angles of Naruto's chest. He rocked down against the blonde's cock with a moan. Inky eyes watched Naruto's face darken from under heavy lids. Naruto's growl sent shivers down the raven's spine, cock throbbing in answer.

Naruto made quick work of riding Sai of his underwear and even quicker work of getting out of his own. Sai settled back against the Uzumaki, shivering as bare skin slid against bare skin. Naruto's hands found his bottom again, cupping the supple flesh with massaging fingers. Sai rocked against the blonde, cock leaking pre come against his stomach and Naruto's. There was nothing slow about the pace they took.

Fingers quickly found the raven's entrance. Sai jumped at the feeling, still slightly sore form the night before. But he didn't care. He wanted this; more importantly, wanted to be able to remember it this time.

"There's lotion on the end table," Naruto told him as the blonde pressed a kiss to the raven's lips. Sai leaned over, shaky hand closing around the bottle as a finger traced circles around his pucker. He bit his lip to hold back a moan, pushing the bottle into Naruto's waiting hand.

The blonde pulled him into a kiss, a slickened finger sliding into the artist's body. Sai pulled back from the kiss with a small gasp, hands coming up to grip at Naruto's shoulders. A feeling of deja vu came over him as he pushed back against the blonde's finger. A glimpse of the night before flashed in Sai's mind. He could remember Naruto's fingers in the same spot, slick and wet with lube, stretching him and loosening tight muscles.

Sai gasped as a finger slowly slid inside him. Even if his body remembered the feeling, the sensation- the burn- was completely new to the artist. His fingers dug into Naruto's skin, leaving small marks behind. Naruto groaned at the pain, sliding his finger quickly in and out of the raven and then adding another.

Fingers spread apart, stretching already sore muscles. Sai whimpered at the slight pain. Naruto pressed a kiss to his cheek, one hand wrapping around the raven's erection and stroking him slowly. The artist moaned, thrusting up into the Uzumaki's hand and, pain quickly forgotten.

Soon Sai was moving with the blonde, pain long gone as Naruto's talented fingers pressing against his prostate. Naruto kisses and nipped at pale skin, leaving red marks along his neck and collar bone.

Sai whimpered as fingers slipped free. Naruto leaned back against the back of the couch. Long fingered hands smoothed up the back of Sai's thighs to cup the round firmness of the artist's bottom. Sai shifted forward, thighs spreading further as Naruto lined his erection with the artist's slickened entrance. Naruto gripped the raven's hips, pushing his hips upwards as he pushed Sai down.

Sai let his head fall against Naruto's shoulder with a whimper as the head of the blonde's erection slid past the loosened ring of muscle. Even with the lube it burned and skin dragged against skin. Naruto moaned in the artist's ear, burying his face in Sai's neck.

The blonde bottomed out with a sigh, hands dropping from Sai's waist to grip the raven's thighs. Sai leaned back settling further on the erection inside him. The blonde's cock seemed to slide even deeper, filling the artist's completely. Sai whimpered at the feeling, slowly rising and lowering himself on the blonde's cock. Naruto watched him with hooded eyes, taking in lean muscle moving under pale skin as the raven started to ride him.

Sai steadied himself with hands on Naruto's shoulders, hips undulating slowly at first but quickening as the blonde's erection brushed against his prostate. Naruto let the raven take the lead. Sai went at his own pace; enjoying the feeling of fullness he got with each push of his hips. The raven wanted to take his time, memorize each face and sound the blonde made as Sai brought him pleasure, but his own need to reach completion won.

Naruto moaned as the raven quickened his pace, taking the blonde's cock as far as he could with each undulation. One had gripped harshly at Sai's hip, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, the other wrapped around the artist's leaking erection. Naruto stroked the raven in time with each thrust, thumb swirling over the tip with each stroke.

Sai moaned, head lulling back on his neck as the coil of pleasure in his stomach tightened until it was almost unbearable. Teeth dug into his bottom lip, hips losing their set rhythm as the raven rushed towards orgasm.

Naruto leaned forward with a moan, one hand twisting in Sai's inky tresses and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He used his other hand to grip the raven's waist, holding Sai still so he could thrust up into the raven's body.

Sai moaned into the kiss, body shaking with pleasure as Naruto pinned his prostate with each thrust. Sai clung to the blonde, breaking the kiss with a small scream as he came all over their stomachs and Naruto's hand. The Uzumaki growled, thrusting into the raven harshly and coming with a husky noise.

The artists collapsed against Naruto with a sigh. Naruto hugged Sai to him, kissing him softly. Sai returned the kiss tiredly, fingers lazily carding through sunshine tresses.

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling the two men. Naruto gently pulled out of the raven, laying Sai gently on the couch. The Uzumaki retrieved his underwear, pulling them on as he walked towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Sai.

The raven was sprawled out on the couch, one hand brushing the floor and the other thrown across his eyes. He had one kneed pulled up, obscuring his cock and balls from view.

Naruto smiled softly at the sight, pulling open the door. Shikamaru pushed past him into the room without a word. The Nara made it three paces in before freezing in his tracks. He stared at his friend for a moment, turned on his heel and left the apartment with a pat on Naruto's shoulder and a small smile. The blonde watched Shikamaru go, jaw slack. He almost called out to him when pale arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Sai pressed his face between the Uzumaki's shoulder blades, pulling him close. Naruto turned in the man's arms, hugging him back in kind.

"So, what are we?" Sai whispered. Naruto smiled, burying his face in inky tresses.

"We are whatever you want us to be," Naruto replied.

"I want you," Sai whispered.

"Then I am yours." Sai looked up sharply, eyes wide at the blonde's statement.

"Am I yours?" the raven asked shakily.

"You better be," Naruto growled jokingly. He pulled the raven into a kiss, lifting the raven up off the floor and carrying him back towards the bedroom.


End file.
